


In Return

by sassysis



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Anal fingering/Foreplay included, Bottom Five/Top Klaus, Car Sex, Dysfunctional Relationships(I could say this since they're kinda siblings?), Expect most of my works to come from S1, Five's a "power bottom" slut of course, Fixing Relationships, Forced Voyeurism(Kinda? It explains in the end), Fuckin' in the Backseat, Grinding, I'm so sorry if I kept yall waiting, I've actually been working on this longer than I intended to, Implied Anal Sex, In a Hurry, Klaus and Five's relationship as children, Knee socks kink, M/M, Porn With Plot, Probably my longest Ao3 fanfic right now, There's actually a plot around this one, i wrote this instead of doing homework
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 10:35:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25968244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassysis/pseuds/sassysis
Summary: --"I'm gonna make you feel so good, baby," he purred into his ear, slipping a hand into his brother's shorts. He rubbed his palm over the boy's tight brief, smiling as he earned a small moan from the other. Five threw his head back, covering his mouth."Nnngh," he groaned, whimpering as he suddenly felt the other's hand shove into his boxers, a knuckle brushing over his slit. "F-fuck, Klaus, don't do that." he gasped again, slightly squirming as the fingers tightly grasped his shaft. Five let out a shuddering moan, precum beginning to soak his little shorts."Wow, you're so fucking hard already. Such a needy slut." his brother clicked his tongue.--Five's back. And Klaus just wants to return a favor.
Relationships: Number Five | The Boy/Klaus Hargreeves
Comments: 25
Kudos: 208





	1. In The Dead of Night

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, guys, don't have much to say right now. Though, I'm really glad my past work has put a burst of inspiration for some people out there, wink wink. I'm so happy. Please, keep up the good work! Keep that golden streak of motivation in you. I apologize if I left you guys hanging for another work, I sincerely hope you enjoy this one.
> 
> Lots of love, TT.
> 
> ~DISCLAIMER, EDITED WORK~ I kinda revised my work after reading through it again, so I've fixed a few of my many mistakes(I'm honestly blushing with embarrassment, my deepest apologies.) I thank you for your time to read this wondrous fic. **Best experienced with high-quality imagination, ;)**

After days of planning, he was finally going to do this.  
  
It was rather pathetic how his skin kept tingling with goosebumps, his heart racing with excitement. With a light blue button shirt on, and just a white, tiny brief confining his embarrassing erection, Five crept along the halls he'd never thought as long. In fact, he didn't really know why he even chose to go there by foot. He could've been there in mid-blink. But after some time that felt like an hour, Five finally got to Klaus' room. Fortunately, the door was unlocked. He slowly opened it, his hand slightly shaking. Then there Four was.  
  
He was on his bed, his lips slightly parted, a soft snoring pattern echoing throughout the room. His hand was hanging off the messy blankets, occasionally swaying gently. It was weird seeing Klaus like this. When he was awake, he was something that would never shut up. And being honest, it was an adorable sight seeing him in such a vulnerable state. Five's lips broke in a small smile, his bluish-gray eyes gleaming in the dark moonlight. Silently, he closed the door, locked it, and walked towards his brother. It was a good thing he was wearing his socks. He climbed onto the soft mattress, gently straddling his brother's exposed thighs, placing himself just above the other's crotch. Klaus must've not been wearing anything under his striped shorts, because Five immediately found the soft feeling of his brother's flaccid shaft. A gasp escaped through his lips as he perched himself on the small bulge. He gritted his teeth, quietly hissing at himself. He had to do this quick and silent. As his eyes started to roll unconsciously into the back of his head, he had placed his hands gently on either side of Four's shoulders, and started to hump.  
  
Five whimpered quietly the second he felt Klaus' cock hardening with instinct. It was difficult to constrain himself from going harder, but he had to manage with this level. His mouth parting slowly, he gripped the loose sheets, his hips beginning to grind a little more fervidly. He allowed low, small moans escape his throat, and kept a watchful eye on Klaus. It was extraordinary as to how his brother was still snoring soundly beneath him, with his mocha-colored curls shifting here and then. Five's eyes widened as he felt his briefs dampening. He hoped it wasn't that wet, because he couldn't stop himself from grinding harder into Klaus' crotch.  
  
Five bit his lip to suppress a loud yell, more than enough to taste the familiar metallic tinge in his mouth. Shuddering, he huffed faintly as he felt his climax getting closer. And as much as he wanted to stay, he couldn't risk making a sticky mess on his unconscious little brother. The boy gave a small whine as he trailed a finger down Klaus' hollow cheek, and jumped back to his room.  
  
He panted heavily, still pawing himself through his briefs, anything to keep the rush going. Five let himself fall against the door, closing it and making sure it was locked, and finally managed to pull his little member out. He slicked himself with the leaking precum, and closed his eyes. A figure leaning over him, pushing him down as he thrusted into him. His dark curls pasted to his head with sweat, whispering and moaning praises into his ear. Five hasn't had much affection lately, especially during his time in the future.  
  
He groaned loudly, stroking his shaft faster, with his knees bent near his chest, and threw his head back, pants and moans filling the empty, damp air. His brow furrowed in anticipation, his jaw tensing acutely. This part wasn't exactly his favorite. He'd tried so hard not to fall into his prepubescent needs in the past, but rushing after a climax was a _unique_ feeling that nothing could ever really replace. He huffed, finally feeling the moist, sticky substance sitting on his shirt. He panted heatedly for a few moments, shoving his clean hand into his messy hair. Five scowled with regret. He probably shouldn't have done this.  
  
 _It was clearly a fucking mistake._  
  
But he was probably going to keep doing it. He sighed, sinking into his sticky mess.


	2. Lost Strings

Klaus chuckled humorlessly as he pulled up his jeans. " _Yeah, right._ He's not the kind of person who would go running into people's rooms to jack off on them, Benny."

"Klaus, just shut up and listen. I was busy—"

"— _Busy?_ Busy doing what?"

"Oh my God, just listen. I was _outside_ on the roof, watching the stars, and just listening to the sounds of the city. That's what I do, you idiot. Do you honestly think I watch you _sleep the whole fucking night_?" 

"—Okay, okay. I get it. Could you get to the point?" Four said, annoyed, rolling his hand.

"Anyways, I just had this sudden _urge_ or something to go back to your room, and yes, that's what I did, and you know what I fucking saw?" 

Klaus raised his brow.

"Dude, Five was _grinding_ on you. He—he—look, I don't really want to get into the details, but, he was making these noises," the ghost said awkwardly, shoving his hands into his pockets.

"W-what the fuck, Ben? Are you honestly joking right now?" Klaus breathed, aghast, the image already imprinted into his head. There was absolutely no way this was true. He ran his fingers through his hair, not wanting to admit to himself that this whole thing kind of turned him on. Klaus started to smile mischievously at Ben, who rolled his eyes with a baffled sigh. "Bro, you gotta tell me _all about_ it."

\---

Klaus snorted a laugh as he and Ben went down the stairs. 

"I'm pretty sure he was going to _orgasm_ , but then he jumped back."

"Aww, I would've loved it if he came all over me. That would've been so fucking adorable," he giggled to himself, covering his mouth. He caught sight of Five sipping his coffee downstairs, and quickly stopped skipping. Ben, who was already ahead by a few steps, stopped. Klaus crouched down, trying to hide himself.

"Klaus—what the Hell are you doing?" his dead brother hissed, crouching next to him. " _Ohh_ , that. Right, I shouldn't have told you about Five until later. Sorry about that." he looked at Klaus, who seemed to be watching the boy's movements.

"Shh," Klaus growled, pushing Ben out of the way. His eyes widened as Five spotted him on the stairs. God, he probably looked delirious. 

"Klaus? What the _fuck_ are you up to now?" Five uttered casually, leaning on the counter, taking another swig of his morning coffee. Luther was busy trying to cook some eggs, clumsily dropping one of them on the tiles.

"I—nothing," the man mumbled, getting up and scoffed at Ben's jeers. "Could you just shut up, _please_?" 

Five raised a brow. 

"No—not you, sorry," he smiled awkwardly, and continued walking downstairs. He greeted his other siblings who were busy talking about politics as they ate their breakfast. Vanya and Allison laughed together, leaving Diego with a perplexed look on his face. A contented smile spread on Klaus' lips as he watched his beautiful, dysfunctional family. He grabbed a toasted sandwich from the center of the table and bit into it. "Mm," he said as he took a munch. Five took a seat next to him, biting into a small biscuit.

He sat in silence, taking his time enjoying the delicious treat he hadn't had in a long while, and fumbled with a small plate. 

"So, do you have any plans today?" he asked, looking over at Five, who was already halfway into his biscuit.

"No—I don't know. _Why?_ " the boy squinted suspiciously at him.

" _Nothing_. Nothing, seriously!" he put his hands up in defeat. "I.. was just asking."

"Right." Five stood up, sipping the last of coffee in his cup, and brought it over to the sink. Allison smirked at Four, who shot her a puzzled expression.

" _Yeah,_ Klaus, why _are you asking?_ " 

Vanya chortled as she munched on a piece of pancake. "Someone has a _cruush!"_ Klaus swore he saw Five's cheeks covered in a light shade of red. The two women giggled at him.

"Oh, shut up," Klaus said, winking at them. He frowned as he saw everyone putting their dishes in the sink. Diego raised a brow at him. "Hey, uh, why're you all staring at me like that?" 

Luther patted him on the shoulder, scrambled egg in his mouth. "Well who do you think's gonna clean up?" everyone smiled smugly at him. Klaus glared. 

" _Fuck all of you guys._ "

\-----

Four hummed quietly, finally washing the last cup. He dried his hands and walked over, beginning to dry the forks and spoons, but spotted a small figure moving in the corner of his eye. He turned around, only to see Five shrugging into his blazer, with— _what was that?_ —a _lollipop_ in his mouth. He was about to open the door, but was stopped.

"H-hey, Five," he said quickly, putting the hand-towel down, "where're you going? You think I could come with you?" a hopeful smile on his face.

Five looked at him as if he was mad, and took the cherry-red lollipop out with a pop. "Yeah, that's not happening." he opened the door, giving him one last glance. "I'll see you later, Klaus."

And before Klaus could say anything, the boy had walked out the door. "Aw, fuck."

Ben leaned against the counter beside him. "You know, I think I have a plan."

Klaus turned around to face him. "And what, pray tell, would that be, dear brother?" He threw the towel over his shoulder, grabbing a spoon, irritated with himself.

"Klaus, dude, just _hear me out_ ," Ben jabbered briskly, turning Klaus around to face him with a glower. " _Just_ —just go after him later. That was he might be a little more—you know, _sociable_." 

" _All right, fine_ ," Klaus snapped, shoving the rest of the whole damn thing into the dishwasher. He bounced in shock as he heard a voice from the other side of the room. Diego had been watching him the whole time, talking to some non-existent being.

"Hey, Klaus, you okay, man?" he asked, sounding a little perturbed.

Klaus chuckled nervously. "Uh, _yes._ I'm doing fine, Diego, thanks for asking." he gave a small wave.

His dead brother gave him a peppery nudge. " _Jerk."_

Klaus smiled at himself, with no regret that he had been keeping Ben a secret from his siblings this whole time. Well, except Five. Five probably already knew. But he just didn't really see the whole point in telling them about seeing his dead brother, anyways. They'd probably think he was a fucking lunatic, or _high_. Speaking of which, he needed to get some more of that candy he had gotten a week ago. He gave the counter one last wipe, and skidded his way to the stairs. He heard Ben grumbling behind him.

\-----

"Ah, thanks, hon," Klaus exclaimed with satisfaction, cradling his brand new stock of coke. He kissed his friend on the cheek. "I owe you one, Tommy."

"No problem, Klaus. Stay outta trouble." the petite man lit a cigarette, slowly exhaling the smoke into the damp air.

Klaus sighed happily as he skipped away, and scowled as he saw Ben again. " _Great._ What do you want?" he took another huge sniff at the bag, letting a little _mm_ pass his throat.

The ghost frowned at him. "You know, Klaus, you really should stop taking those drugs. You know it's not healthy. God, you've—"

"Ben, quit bitching. These things—" he held them out, his eyebrows raised defensively, "—they bring colors into this sad, gloomy, old life." Klaus quickly shoved them back into his pocket, away from his dead brother's range.

He waited for Ben to scold him, or at least give him some type of response.

" _Yeah, I thought so_."

The ghost rolled his eyes at him. "Whatever," he sighed. " _Anyways,_ aren't you forgetting someone?"

"Uh, who?"

Ben looked extremely disappointed at his idiotic brother. " _Five_ , you idiot!"

" _Ohh,_ yeah, right." he paused, giving Ben a questioning look.

"Oh my God, Klaus, what the Hell am I? Your own fucking _spy_?" no answer. Ben sighed again, giving his hoodie a little pull. "Alright, last time I saw him, he went into the cinema."

"Thanks, dude." they ran out the small alley, hoping to get there in time.

\-----

Klaus hoped this wasn't going to be that awkward. He lightly bit his nails as he stared apprehensively at the doors. Maybe he shouldn't go talk to him. He has and always been a shitty coward, and he wasn't planning on stopping soon. He inhaled a deep breath of air, his eyes turning hazy, as he slowly drifted off into a small memory he had remembered so long ago.

He remembered that one evening when Dad was training them extra hard for some unknown reason(and frankly, he didn't bother finding out), and everyone had been really sweaty and hot after. So before the smell could start reaching the whole house, Reggie insisted for them to each take showers. In fact, he didn't even seem to care if they took them _together._ Klaus sat in the side, still desperately trying to catch his breath. He watched his siblings disperse in hushed and worn out voices as they headed to the bathrooms. Exhausted, he pushed himself out of the seat, sighing, and walked after them. Dad didn't seem to care that he was leaving faint footprints of mud all over the floor.

As he was getting nearer and nearer to the bathroom closest to his room, he really thought no one was in there. Klaus assumed the rest of them went to the other bathrooms in this huge, damn house. Boy, was he wrong.

He turned the knob, and stepped inside. It was too late to turn back as he heard the echoing noises of water splattering in the shower. Klaus froze.

Five was already stripping himself of his clothes, the shower beginning to heat up nearby. His brother didn't even flinch a bit as he saw Klaus open the door from the side of his eye. "Oh, hey Four," he murmured, proceeding to pull his black socks off, throwing them over to his pile of clothes on the counter. Words couldn't seem to flow out of Klaus' mouth, not as usual.

"I—I—sorry, I'll just, uh—" he stumbled backwards, his face flushing, as he tried to feel for the stupid doorknob which seemed to erase itself from existence.

The other brunette looked at him weirdly. "Uhm, you can join me, if that's what you wanted." 

Klaus stopped babbling, and stared at him. "Uh, yeah, s-sure, okay."

The other boy gave him a small smile, and stepped into the shower, pulling the curtains closed. Klaus clumsily fumbled his blazer off, undid his tie, and stepped out of his shorts. After taking off the rest, he drew in a shaky breath, and went in after his brother. He really wished his body would stop tingling with awkwardness. He wished he could forget all the dirty terms he'd learned before. Klaus exhaled as he felt the warm, damp feeling sooth his nerves. He glanced over at Five, who was already starting to spread shampoo across his head, his eyes lidding with relief, as he massaged his scalp. Awkwardly, he started to do the same. God, they were so close to each other, _too_ close for this type of situation.

As they both started to rinse themselves, Klaus bit his lip nervously, trying to seem casual as he washed the bubbles away from his curly locks. He could hear Five sighing, clearly relaxed as he let the warmness seep into his bones. "So, you did really good today, Five," he suddenly blurted out, trying to make conversation.

His brother looked up and chuckled lightly. "Yeah, thanks. I could say the same for you." he rubbed the back of his neck, and his eye seemed to catch something. "Uh, Klaus—" Five sputtered, blushing, mildly gesturing his fingers at something down. And to Klaus' surprise, he was having an erection. His eyes widened, and he jerked away, trying to cover himself.

"Oh, fuck, I'm so sorry, y-you know, it happens sometimes, and I—" his ears quickly burned up as the other covered his mouth with one hand.

Five had a faint pink tint sitting on his cheeks, smiling sheepishly at Klaus as he tried to find the right words. "Maybe I could, I don't know, help you out? You taught me before, w—with words, of course, and so maybe I could try it out on you." he took his hand off.

Klaus swallowed, running his hands though his wet hair. A mischievous smile spread on his lips. "Alright, Five. But _no one_ can ever know this happened."

"Obviously."

"And - just don't be.. that loud." 

"I think you're the one who has to worry about that."

Klaus scoffed lightly, and watched as Five got down. "You gotta tell me how you know about blowjobs."

\-----

Minutes later, Klaus was panting and whining as he got closer and closer to his climax. "Shit," he whispered as he gently rolled his hips against Five's mouth. He huffed sharply as his brother drew his lips away, replacing them with his fingers, slowly stroking Klaus.

"This is gonna sound weird, but — I want you to come on my face."

Klaus chuckled shakily, a laugh bubbling up on his chest. "Is this my _brother_? Who are _you,_ you kinky slut?"

Five sighed, irritated, his cheeks blushing again. " _Just do it."_

Smirking, Klaus tangled his fingers in Five's hair, humming in pleasure as he felt himself enter again into something wet, shivering a small _mm_ as his brother's tongue slid across his slit. He groaned, thankful that the shower was still on to cover up the lusty noises. Gently, he praised Five, rubbing small circles into his head, the both of them emitting low moans, choking on their breaths. " _Fuck,_ Five, _just like that,"_ he whimpered, a little too submissively(he really wanted to dominate his brother, not the other way around), thrusting into the back of his brother's throat. Five responded with a fucking _gagging_ noise, whining, his eyes starting to tear up with instinct. God, he was so close to his orgasm. And it all felt perfect. Water splashing on their skins, his brother sucking him off instead of actually taking a shower like Dad told them to. Klaus let himself lean against the cold, tiled wall, rolling his eyes into the back of his head.

In a second, though, it all went down(well, almost), because they heard the door bust open, and a voice that sounded like Luther sounded through the room. Fuck, Klaus really should've pulled the curtain shut all the way, because he really pitied the petrified look on Luther's face as he saw the explicit position he and Five were in. Five withdrew his lips from Four's cock. "Luther, I swear—"

"Luther, what the actual _fuck?"_

_"_ —I _fucking swear_ to God, Luther, if you tell anyone about this, I will _fucking kill you in your sleep."_ Five snarled at him, pointing a threatening finger.

Luther put his hands up, jumped back out, and closed the door.

Klaus looked down at Five, still waiting impatiently for him to finish him off. "Could we get back to it, already, _please?"_

_"Yeah,_ yeah."

\-----

Klaus chuckled quietly, explicitly remembering every small detail as he came on Five's face that night. He drummed his fingers on the steering wheel, watching the droplets hit the windshield.

"— _Klauus?_ Are you there? Where the Hell'd you go?" Ben frowned at him, waving an angry hand over his face, with his hood sloppily over his head. "So? Are you going in there or _not_?"

He sighed, toying with the cuffs of his coat. " _Yes,_ Ben, I am, just _leave me alone_. I'll go talk to him already." Klaus finally opened the car door, and swore under his breath as drops of rain splashed against his face. Grumbling, he grabbed a brown umbrella from the back, hoping it would be big enough to cover both him and his brother. He quickly opened it, and sprinted across the drenched street, to the old, dark theater. Klaus exhaled heavily as he closed the door behind him. As he caught sight of a grumpy, stout man who seemed to be in his 20's, he waved casually, and walked slowly towards him, looking around the _almost-empty_ building. 

It'd been a long time since he actually visited the movies. Nowadays, he spent his time scrolling through rom-com movies on Netflix. He blinked back to reality, beaming at the man in front of him. "Uh, hello, have you seen a kid around here? He's a little short, wearing a school uniform—"

"Yeah, yeah, I saw him. He gave me practically 50 bucks just to let him get into that movie." he pointed to a poster behind him, with the words "NC-17" printed on a naughty picture. Klaus snorted. "Go over there, turn left, and it's the room on the right."

Four had his hands together in a prayer-like way. "Thank you." he sprinted away, his heart racing with excitement. Seconds later, he threw his hands on his knees, panting, looking warily at the door. "Ah, alright," he mumbled, rubbing his hands together. "I don't know why I'm so nervous, dammit." he turned, expecting to see Ben, but nothing was there. He furrowed his brow, and went inside. He blinked his eyes, trying to adjust to the dark, as a bright light illuminated on his face. He suppressed a chuckle as he saw an explicit scene playing on the screen. Klaus took a few steps forward, turning his head towards the rows of seats. Five was the only person in the room, sitting somewhere in the back, with a leg over the other, and a bowl of popcorn on his lap. It seemed to take him a while before he actually spotted Klaus in the corner. He could see the eyeroll and the scowl on his brother's face.

"How the _fuck_ did you find me?" Five popped another piece of popcorn into his mouth. 

Four grinned and skipped up the stairs, landing on a seat beside him. "I have my resources."

The boy raised a brow, taking his eyes off the sex scene. "Yeah? Who's that? Ben?"

"Uh, no — _no,_ definitely not," Klaus said, smiling sheepishly. "Um, anyways, me and the rest of the _fam_ were getting worried, so I decided to look for you. It's getting late, you know."

Five blinked at him. "Do I look like a child to you?" Klaus gestured to his body with a _matter-of-fact_ look on his face, but in a second, his brother put his popcorn aside and seized him by the coat, his teeth gritted. Their faces were barely an inch apart. " _Go fuck yourself,_ Klaus."

"Oh, come on, _Fivey,"_ Klaus whined, pulling himself from Five's grip, "we could watch Netflix and chill at home, you know, or—or maybe something else, your call." he nudged him playfully.

The boy sighed heavily, clearly annoyed. "Fine, fine, Klaus, if it'll get you to _shut up._ " he started to fix his lapels and his tie.

"Oh, joy!" Klaus jumped up, clapping his hands happily.

\-----

"So, you wanna stop by somewhere to eat on the way home?" he asked, opening the door for Five, and swiftly opened the umbrella for the both of them to get under. The rain was now pouring on the asphalt, dripping from the roof above them.

"Uh, no, I don't think so." Five checked his watch, and put his hand back into his pocket.

They quickly crossed the street, and got into the car. Klaus furrowed his brow in disgust, droplets splattering on him as he squeezed the umbrella shut. He thumped onto the driver's seat, and slammed the door shut. He smiled awkwardly at Five, who had his arms and legs crossed in an unusual way. Klaus examined him closely. 

_Could it be_ —?

His brother scowled at him. "What are you staring at? Could you bring us home _anytime soon_?" the way his cheeks were pink, the way he covered up his crotch..

"Wait a minute, Five, are you — _hard?_ " 

The boy rolled his eyes irritably, pinching the bridge of his nose, and turned to the window, avoiding eye contact. "That obvious, huh? _God,_ I hate this pathetic body."

Four wriggled his eyebrows, leaning closer to the other, a stupid, languid smile on his face. "Y'want your big brother's help? After all, it _is_ the least I could do, in return to all the favors you gave me." he threw a hand over the passenger's seat.

Five ran a hand through his face, and turned back to Klaus. "Just this _one_ time, alright? Get your ass in the back." 

Klaus giggled with delight, and they both clambered after each other onto the backseat. It was so _fucking_ clumsy, he landed on top of his brother's chest, having his work cut out for him.

The boy smirked underneath him. "So, how do you want it—" he was halfway into the next word as Klaus abruptly pulled him into a rough kiss. "Mm," he mumbled, gripping his brother's jacket. It felt like minutes as their lips brushed together, their tongues tangling sloppily. A moan escaped Klaus' throat as Five nipped at his bottom lip. He pulled away, a small string of saliva falling apart between them.

"Damn, where'd you learn how to kiss like that?"

The boy slowly swiped a finger over his now-reddened lip. "Maybe I'll tell you that someday." Four chuckled with amusement, leaning back down and licked at Five's earlobe. 

"I'm gonna make you feel so good, _baby_ ," he purred into his ear, slipping a hand into his brother's shorts. He rubbed his palm over the boy's tight brief, smiling as he earned a small moan from the other. Five threw his head back, covering his mouth. 

" _Nnngh,"_ he groaned, whimpering as he suddenly felt the other's hand shove into his boxers, a knuckle brushing over his slit. "F-fuck, Klaus, don't do that." he gasped again, slightly squirming as the fingers tightly grasped his shaft. Five let out a shuddering moan, precum beginning to soak his little shorts.

"Wow, you're so _fucking hard_ already. Such a needy slut." his brother clicked his tongue.

"Kl— _uhh_ — _Klaus,"_ the boy stuttered, shaking, "call me a slut again and—"

"—And what, _hmm?"_ Klaus hissed, his warm breath reflecting on Five's neck. " _Tsk, tsk,_ Fivey, I'm in charge now." he pumped him slowly, making sure it felt terribly painful and sensational at the same time. Five cried out, whimpering at each stroke.

"Damn it, Klaus.. _please,"_ he begged, tugging at his, jacket, which Klaus had quickly pulled off after.

" _Shh,_ all right," he cooed, extremely pleased he made his little brother break down. "C'mere, take your shorts off, I have an idea."

The boy looked at him with startled eyes. "A—are you sure?"

"Only if you are. Trust me."

Five gave him a consenting look, kicked off his shoes, and pulled the confining shorts off, leaving his socks on. He knew Four liked them, even when he didn't give a comment. He positioned himself on the seats, gripping the bottom. Klaus smiled at him comfortingly.

"Hey, uh, I know this is your first time, so just brace yourself. It's gonna hurt a little." he took his brother's hand in his. "Ready?" 

Five took in a deep breath, and nodded. His breath hitched as he felt a moist digit entering into him, a loud groan breaking from his throat. "O-oh God," he whispered, wriggling instinctively as Four inserted another, slowly giving him time to adjust, scissoring him open, and softly massaged his prostate the second he found it. Five shivered with pleasure, his toes curling as he tried to keep his thighs steady.

Klaus glanced at him, tenderly stroking his legs, pushing his fingers in and out. "Like it?"

" _Fuck,_ yes," the boy replied readily, his eyes rolling into the back of his head.

Klaus gently slid his fingers out, and got up, unzipping his tight jeans. He had a delinquent smile smothered on his face. "Okay, turn around. I wanna fuck you from behind."

The car rocked gently in the rain, muffled sounds of messy moans and cries echoed within. 

And outside, Ben sat on a bench beside it, rolling his eyes as he was pretty much forced to listen to them. 

" _Aand they're fucking like rabbits."_

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading if you got to the end, and leave some lovely kudos and comments for me to snack on! Keep lovin' Klive, y'all. Mwah! <3 <3


End file.
